When Worse Timings Become Good Enough
by Tatiana Myrtia Rose
Summary: A vixen plus a seminary kick-out, forced to do something they never wanted to do...?
1. The Start of the Worst Timing

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Sorry.

**The Worst Timing**

"I don't care. I want that and I want it now."

"Cagalli, be reasonable!"

She looked him in the eye. "I am reasonable, Dearka. It is you who is not. I made it clear to you from the very start that I want my way in this relationship. And I want what I want now."

"Look, love, your father said that-"

"I don't give a damn what my father said. This is my life- he need not control it."

"But he strictly forbad me to-"

"I don't care. I want to get that ticket to Bahamas. And you can't stop me. However, if you continue persisting, then, I see no reason for this relationship to continue."

"But, Cagalli-"

She looked at him and smiled, her glittery amber-gold eyes looking straight at him.

"I'm so sorry, Dearka. But it's over."

_One year later…_

The day was quite good for an autumnal season rush hour. The great infallible company of Akatsuki Insurance was in its peak of business. It was eleven in the morning, and the workers were already finished with their thirty-minute coffee break.

The workers are happy that day, especially since that day was one of the very few days that were marked in their calendars. What else? Pay day.

The office was one big buzz that day. It was September thirtieth.

Even thought the floors are having a normal working day, the topmost floor where all the executives are, is becoming heated and heated by the second.

Why? Who will forget the underage heirs of the Akatsuki Empire? The twins who were both fifteen. And they were their father's biggest headaches.

Especially now.

"Kira, will you please call your sister and inform her that I need her finance report this very instant?" Ulen Hibiki told his son, who was also his vice- chief executive, who looked at him with those big amethyst eyes.

Kira sighed. "She's late again?"

"Waaaayyy past the dead line."

Kira sighed, stood up, fixed his powder-blue tie, and proceeded to his twin sister.

Cagalli Yula Athha, the head financer and the ultimate vixen.

As he navigated the huge hallway to his sister's office, he could swear he heard those muffled groans and he groaned. She had done this again. No way. It had been two years.

He knocked softly, and then he realized it would be stupid to knock. Cagalli will be too busy to notice that he was knocking. And it was working hours, for God's sake! This young girl needed to know when to act as stupid as she is already doing right now.

He opened the door, and it took all his manly strength to keep from gawking at his twin sister. This young girl was making out. And not just making-out. She was almost naked, and she was kissing her employee, Genesis Watts. The poor guy seemed surprised, too, but he can't free himself from Cagalli's unworldly grasp.

"Ahem."

Cagalli looked up, clearly annoyed by the disturbance, while Genesis started to breathe more easily, knowing that Kira was a merciful one, and he wasn't going to fire him. But he also quivered and trembled and shaken, most especially because this was Cagalli Yula Athha he kissed, and this was her brother that had just walked in on them. And it was unethical to kiss your boss, wasn't it? Especially if you are a father of three and you love your wife very much.

"Genesis, please attend a psychiatric therapy. I know this has been traumatic for you. And please leave me and my little sister alone, will you?" he asked the man kindly. The man nodded and scurried away.

After the door had been closed, Kira shook his head and face her. "You've got an awful lot of explaining to do, Cagalli. And please, put on your clothes, you look so obscene."

Cagalli grabbed her shirt and put it on. "Kira, you are such a major loser."

"So, I don't care. And you are becoming a slut. Cagalli, you are not like this."

"Oh? Really? Are you sure?"

"Cagalli, listen to me, have you had a good reflection when you were in rehab four months ago?" Kira grumbled. You've been there for almost a year. Did you learn anything?"

Cagalli sighed. Things were getting darker and darker. Kira had reminded her of one of the things she never wanted to be reminded of.

"So? Even Drew Barrymore had spent time in rehab." She had told herself when they got her admitted. Drew Barrymore had, in fact, been admitted to rehab maybe younger than she had been. She thought it was okay. She convinced herself that it is.

"Answer me, Cagalli." Kira said in a firmer tone. She was his weakest spot. He cared for her. They had once shared navels with her. HE knows what she feels. She had been awfully depressed when their mother got divorced from their father, and when Via died in a car crash. It had been a great factor that Cagalli thought she was the one at fault, because before there had been a car crash, she was able to call her mother. She was begging her to come back to them, but Via disagreed. They had a fight, and she had hung up on her mother. And that was why she was depressed. She wasn't even able to say a final goodbye or an "I love you" to her dearest mother.

"How can I learn anything if they just let me stand there and try to be attentive? You are planning to admit me back? Kira, you know that I hate those guys. They are unsophisticated jerks who-"

"I'm not going to." Kira breathed. "Fortunately for you, I am the one who walked in on you and Genesis and not Father. If he did, you'd be toast right now, he could disinherit you. Do you want that to happen?" he asked, much softly now, looking tenderly at his younger twin sister who's now as quiet as a sleeping cat.

Cagalli sighed and said in a soft voice, "No."

Kira smiled. "That's my girl. Now behave and do the final recap that Father wants you to do. Else…"

Cagalli smiled and walked to her computer and printed an already-finished file. "Here it is, I wanted to pass this a little bit earlier, only that Genesis had walked in… and that happened."

Kira sighed. "Father wants you to give that to him in person."

Cagalli pouted. "You can't accompany me?"

"I'm afraid not."

She pushed her swivel chair under the desk and held the report carefully. She groaned. "And please, Kira, will you mind calling Doctor Laiden if I could be late for our appointment later? Thank you."

She strutted out of the office as Kira watched her go. The girl was beautiful and unpredictable. But so what? That girl was one of the women he loved. For she is his sister.

He walked around her desk and began dialing on her phone.

"Hello? Doctor Nouvel?"

---0-----0-----------

She sighed. The carpeted wide halls were as empty as ever. There were only four offices in the Executive floor, the one for her father, her brother, hers, and the surveillance room, where the movements of the whole establishment was monitored.

She walked past the first alley when someone bumped into her, sending her reports flying in the air.

"OW!" she cried out, feeling the unworldly pain attack her buttocks. The man who bumped into her looked at her as if she was the weirdest girl in the world. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you bastard?"

"And why don't you watch yours, you bitch?"

"The aisle is wide! Use your eyes!"

"And the same goes for you!"

She stood up and picked up her things. "The next time I see you here, I'm going to file you a resignation paper." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Loser."

He smirked and stuck his own tongue out. "Buh-bye, you ingrate."

Cagalli controlled the finger tha she wanted to flash him then walked away.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Gomen, people, I wasn't able to update… damn the USB, the file was deleted. I was ripping my head off, but finally, I got the courage to do Chapter two…again. I'm so lucky to keep a back-up copy.**

**Review and Respect, please…**

**And, oh, I'm single. SINGLE. I'm a thirteen-year-old girl. And I do **

**ENJOY!!!!**

**------------------=====---------------------**

**The Plot Thickens**

Cagalli sighed as she knocked on the big mahogany door that was her father's office. She took a deep breath.

"Open." A very familiar voice boomed. She shivered slightly.

She pushed the door open and walked in. "Father." She managed to breathe out. Her father sat behind a very majestic mahogany table. This was Ulen Hibiki, the man behind all the success of Akatsuki Insurance. And unfortunately, this no-nonsense man was also her father.

"I was expecting the report almost forty-eight hours ago. How do you expect me to segregate all pay slips if you are late in the report? Use your brain, dear daughter. The brain."

She silently gritted her teeth. She might trash and rant about, but she was helpless in the presence of this man who was somewhat a root of her DNA. And who wouldn't? This wasn't supposed to be a father. She knew that. What kind of father can bear the thought of his daughter in rehab? And to think that this father was the one that actually _sent _her to rehab.

The man stared at her and said gravely, "Your Dearka Elsman called."

She looked at her father, wide-eyed. Since when did her father interfere in her relationships? Okay, she admit, her relationships were more on the bad side, and truthfully, very, very messy, too.

"So?" she spat at her so-called father. "Why do you care?"

"He's asking you to marry him." Ulen said. "And I can't let you marry a twice-rehabbed guy like you were."

"Dearka is a decent guy." She whispered gravely. "Even if he came from rehab, he had pulled his life up from the rocks."

"I know. That's why his Orca Enterprises is one of the most successful businesses in the world." Ulen said. "But that doesn't literally erase the past he's had in rehab. And you, too. You are in trouble."

She looked up. "What?"

"The rehab center called."

She knew it.

"You're not planning to admit me, are you?" she asked coldly. She's feeling it, deep in her heart. The betrayal of a loved one.

Ulen laughed. "cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli." He chanted. "You ask yourself. The rehab doctors are saying that they had made a mistake and you are currently- fortunately, they added- in the good, balanced side of your illness."

She looked suspiciously at her father. She had an illness? No, she felt fine, thank you. "what?"

"Let's just say that you have Britney Spears's disorder…" Ulen's voice trailed off. "They want you to be admitted again."

She thought hard. She never wanted to know what that meant, but one time when she was in rehab, she heard about the nurses gossiping about the fallen star's illness. Which was… bipolar disorder.

"No way!" she cried out. "I'm not going to return to rehab!!"

Her father set his lips in a tight line. "I knew you'd say that. I had reserved an option for you to survive on."

She looked at him. "W-What condition?"

He sneered. He pointed at the open door where the man she just bumped into before she came to the Executive Office stood. She trembled inside, but no, she wasn't going to let her father know it. She's tough. She's strong.

"What condition, Father?"

"Marry him."

**--------******---------******-------********

_Annabelle Restaurant, 7:45 p.m._

"So… you're fifteen, huh?"

"And you are nineteen." She replied to his question as sharply as she could.

He smiled slightly and picked on his steak. "Well… I am nineteen."

"And a seminary kick-out." She added, taunting him. This guy was a rock. He wouldn't move. He is a mystery.

"Yup." He admitted coolly.

"Ha. Goody two-shoes." She whispered. "Men from seminaries are so good that they already have haloes on their heads."

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"why should I? Why should I be afraid of a man like you who literally spent all his years in a boring seminary for priest-wannabes?"

He sneered. "I never wanted to be a priest. My mother wanted me to… willed me to."

"So?"

"So I was forced to go to seminary."

"And why did they kick you out?"

He leaned back on his chair and looked deep in her golden eyes. "You need not ask, cause I'm going to tell you this, anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"There's much time, Cagalli." He whispered. "You're going to be mine."

She shivered at his voice, so husky and sweet. "I-I'm not afraid."

"Aren't you?" he leaned closer to her now.

"No." she whispered inaudibly before he leaned in much more closer, touching her lips with his.

It was sweet and soft, it wasn't what she had done to Dearka or to Genesis or to Rey or to anybody in the world, but it sent her needed electricity that would stimulate her heart to beat faster.

But when she was starting to recover her lost consciousness of the real world and to regain her desire in slapping the man her father wanted her to marry so she won't be admitted into rehab again, his lips began to do his job in claiming her as his. It turned from the light childlike one she had wanted him to continue from to a very possessive one. He filled in her mouth with his tongue and began to brand her as her own in that way.

Cagalli Yula Attha wanted to French-kiss every now and then, but this instance, in the presence of old-timers that were shaking their heads at them, was very embarrassing that it sent the involuntary rush of blood to her cheeks.

She regained the strength that seemed to melt when their lips first touched and pushed him hard, the hardest she could manage. He seemed to give in to her force and looked up on her already-red face from embarrassment and gave her a half-smile.

She seemed to give in again to his smile, but- hell, no! This was a guy she never knew before, and he was the same man going to take her freedom away from her.

She took her wallet out and pulled out some hundred- Orb-dollar bills and spat, "My share of dinner."

She turned around and made her exit of Annabelle Restaurant.

_Damn you… Athrun Zala…_

**-----------------***********------------------***********---------------------**

He looked at the dollar bills on the mantel piece and laughed silently.

_She's sweet…_

**Okay. That chapter was finished. Yay.**

**Goodluck to me!!! Our exams are coming up… so maybe I won't be able to update until June…**

**Gomen, people.. review…**


	3. Kira's Violent Reaction

**There are only two types of people in the world**

**The ones that entertain**

**And the ones that observe…**

**Heehee. Addicted to Circus by Britney Spears…**

**And I think this is the theme song of my fanfic's chapter…**

**Again, I do not Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny…**

**Enjoy. And review…**

**=_=**

**------------******************----------------***************

**Kira's Violent Reaction**

She sighed as she sank deeper and deeper in the bath tub filled with water. This was really getting on her nerves.

First, she was in danger of getting in rehab again, the second one being she was in danger of slipping in the bad side of her bipolar disorder, and the third and most annoying one was her getting engaged at fifteen.

She pushed the suds angrily away from her, but they kept coming back to her. Exasperated, she began to rest her head in the bath tub pillow, wishing that her mother didn't die and she hadn't been admitted to rehab two years back.

A soft knock rapped on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Sis, I know I can't come in since you are taking a bath, and I know my eyes are not that innocent but it's a bit ecchi to see my very own sister naked as she was born."

She smirked. "Sure, Kira, tell me what you want."

"Dearka is here to talk to you on the phone."

She smiled.

"Bring him on."

=_=….=_=….

"How do you find her, Athrun?"

Athrun lit a cigarette offered to him and smiled. "She's fine, Mr. Hibiki."

"Hm." Ulen puffed on his own cigar. "We-ell, you're the only one who'd told me that. The other men say she's a tigress on her own."

"I do not see her as a feline, Mr. Athha."

"But they call her a fox."

"A bit, sir. She is a nice vixen in my eyes."

Ulen looked at Athrun. "You're good, son. Why were you kicked out of the seminary? You are so nice to my daughter when all the world doesn't like to meet her."

Athrun looked out of the window, sighing.

"She's nice." was all he said.

=_=…=_=…=_=…

Kira sighed and stood by the porch. Things were getting heated again. Why the fuck did the tanned blond come back to town? Now when his very own twin was beginning her road to recovery.

His twin was very much in love with him. There was something in him that couldn't make Cagalli forget. Something deep. Maybe it was a past they shared together. Kira wasn't too sure. Even though she's his twin sister, their difference in gender was an obstacle for any intimate talking… and he was sure that he'll not understand her fully.

He grumbled. But of all people, why Dearka Elsman? He was an undisciplined man of eighteen then when they first met, which was three years ago. She was twelve, and it all started about in mild curiosity. They had been innocent friends, going out together for ice cream and hamburgers at Ginny's, and then turned put for a mutual understanding part.

It was not so soon that Cagalli found herself falling in love with this man.

And it was not that soon that he had become her very first boyfriend, her very first heartbreak, her very first disappointment, and all that contributed to the unbalanced state of her mind. It was all confusing; Kira can't understand how and why Cagalli coped up with him. Dearka was a player- she should've known better. She had been his best friend first before they had been the two of them. In his opinion, Kira thinks that she should've had prudence I herself- she was considered to have a mind of her own by their mother, and Kira believed in Via's considerations. He was expecting much better from his very own twin.

But what did Dearka Elsman do to Cagalli? He broke her heart, manipulated her. He was a sucker to even do this, and to think that everything was in Cagalli already- beauty, riches, you name it, and she has it! But also, it was partly Cagalli's fault. She should have thought first.

"Kira!"

He turned around to find the gold head of his twin behind him, her face expressionless.

"Cagalli, so how was your conversation with Dearka?"

"We-ell, I didn't talk to him. I broke the phone."

"What?!"

"I smashed it and flung it on Nadya's face."

"Poor Nadya." Kira commented.

"Aren't you even commenting on the broken telephone?" Cagalli asked her twin curiously.

"Why should I? I will not get the blame on the broken telephone. Dad will have you replace it yourself." Kira chuckled. Cagalli frowned and grumbled. "Ha-ha, Kira."

"Just joking. I'll explain myself." Kira slung his arm over Cagalli's sholder. "So, what's new with my younger twin sister?" He grabbed the glass of orange juice that Cagalli was holding and took a sip.

"Father wants me to marry a seminarian."

Kira's grip on the glass loosened and the glass crashed to the spotless tiled floor, making a loud crash. He was always gentle with his younger twin sister, but he can feel her discomfort as his fingers clutched her arm too tightly.

"WHAT?!"

****************_**************------------------**

**Thanks for reading, love you all, people! Comment, please, your comments are the lifeline of this fanfic….**

**What do you suppose will happen…?**

**Signed…**

**Hikari Rei**


	4. A Little Push to Marriage

Sorry, people, I did not intend to keep you waiting for so long…. But here it is…. It's summer, anyway here in the Philippines… Finally, got a break from all the excruciating rituals of school…

I was never a school person… and I'd like Cagalli here to be my complete opposite… so it wouldn't be too obvious that she's a rebel…

Well, gomenasai once again… and please comment on this new chapter…

****= = = = = ***** = = = = =

**A Little Push to Marriage**

She grumbled out loud for the nth time. The pesky seamstresses had taken the measure of her waist for almost fifteen times now.

It was a very sullen Wednesday afternoon for her, and it was just a cool October fourteenth. Just a week before the unplanned wedding, well, unfortunately, it had been planned, but just beyond her knowledge.

Which was a weird thing! She was the bride! She should've known earlier, and she wasn't the very drippy type, but the guy should've proposed first! What do you think? She was a doll? A marionette? A mannequin?

_Unfortunately, your father thinks you are, Yula-chan. _She thought bitterly. If only that Ulen Hibiki wasn't her father, she would've killed him herself. She doesn't like manipulators, for goodness' sake! She was a girl, she wasn't supposed to be manipulated.

"Shelly, it's still 23 and one-half!" a certain Margaret called out.

"Let's measure it again… we might be mistaken. 23 and one-half is too tiny!" Shelly replied.

She grunted as the measuring tape found its way around her petite waist. Where was her goddamned fiancé? Where was he and how dare he leave her there in hell with those old-time seamstresses that are too obsessed with her waist?

She's going to kill him. For sure. And if Athrun Zala is dead even before the wedding, the wedding won't push through, and her freedom would be restored!

_Freedom my face. I may be free from marrying that nut, but the doctors from the psychiatric ward will be on my heels. _She contradicted her own thought, giving herself some space to breathe from all those stress behind her.

Yet the moment she had relieved herself from the stress and depression that the idea of staying in a psychiatric ward for three whole years caused her, the new stress and depression that the idea of marrying some hot and sexy yet quite serious man and not her long-time love and heart, got in her.

_I swear, I'm going to kill you, Athrun Zala…_

"Still the same result! What're we to do, Samantha?"

"I think you should record whatever you see as her measurement, and get on with it. Cagalli is already tired, and I have to take her home early."

Cagalli looked up to where the soft baritone came from. Of course, who else, but her very cute and handsome fiancé of nineteen years old!

"Great. You came. I thought you would never." She snapped.

"Why shouldn't I? Your father called me in charge. And I need to bring you home. It's nearly eight." Athrun said.

She hissed softly. "I thought you'd rather chat up with that Aisha."

"Jealous, jealous, aren't we, Cagalli?" Athrun smirked.

"Yuck." She retorted.

Athrun shrugged, and he grew tired of teasing her. "Okay, then, thank you, madams, for coping up with Cagalli."

The seamstresses nodded briefly.

"Your pay would be with Mrs. Laiden. So… thank you, madams, again."

"You're welcome, Mr. Zala."

"Great. Now we could go home." Cagalli walked out of the room, but his hand grabbed her arm, and she turned around to slap her, only he looked at her with much intensity that she could not.

"Say 'thank you', Cagalli." He said softly.

"Why should I?" She retorted, wide-eyed.

"They spent much of their time on you, measuring your figure for your wedding dress."

She scoffed. "And I spent time for them, too."

"I know. So say your 'thanks' before we go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Cagalli."

"NO!"

"Just now."

"Never."

"Cagalli, please."

She looked at the five old women standing in front of her.

"Thank you. Now I said it. I'll wait for you in the car." She walked away, so fast, that Athrun can't take a hold on her.

He scratched her head and looked at the seamstresses. "I'm sorry that happened…"

"No, it's fine."

"She should have given you a better thanksgiving."

"No, that's really okay." A woman named Jo said.

"You're going to have a very beautiful wife, Mr. Zala." Shelly said in awe.

Margaret nodded. "Look, Mr. Zala, she's just in her budding phase, but believe me, she'll become a very beautiful rose when she grows up and matures. She's only how many years old?"

"Fifteen."

"She still has much time."

Athrun smiled. "So… goodbye, I really should be going. Thank you again madams."

= = = = = = * * * * = = = = = = = =

She grumbled out as she sank deeper in the fragrant-smelling bath. The day was too hectic, and she couldn't believe that the devilish fiancé of hers made her say 'thank you' to a bunch of incompetent seamstresses.

It was unethical for her, look, she grew up a prideful woman and she never said 'thank you' ever since her mother died when she was twelve. That was three years ago. And for those past three years she never learned to say 'thank you', and never even attempted.

The drive home from that hellish place was a quiet one, with only his small yet soft voice filling the air, and it broke the silence several times and saved her ears from the destructive call of silence.

Yet she enjoyed that voice, and she kept quiet just to hear that voice repeating over and over her head.

"And I hate him." She reminded herself.

Sighing, she rinsed herself and stepped out of the bathtub.

* * * * * = = = = = = * * * * * * = = = = = =

"What's your favorite color?"

She looked at him incredulously and spat, "What?"

Athrun had asked her out to dinner that night, and he picked her after school. They were in Annabel, the first diner they ever dined out to. Apparently, he had reserved the place for just the both of them that night, well, he was pretty rich.

The conversation stayed mostly on how school was, their favorite subjects, and how they hate math teachers. Seems like Athrun can relate well, he had said that he gave up his studies for priesthood, and unfortunately, he was kicked-out.

"I said, what is your favorite color?" Athrun repeated gently. He had this sexy yet gentle voice that she was beginning to like.

Absentminded because of his voice's impact on her being, she said, "Uh… green."

"Green?"

Snapping out of her absentmindedness, she panicked to relieve her blunder. "I meant 'gold'."

"You can't deny it anymore, Cagalli. You said 'green'."

"I want gold."

"Green and gold, then. Your father told me that you should take charge of the color of your wedding gown." Athrun said. "so you said 'green' and 'gold', so, let's talk to Aisha about the color of the bridesmaid's gowns."

"Can't they just wear white?"

"The theme of the wedding is green and gold already."

"Decide for yourself, dummy!" she cried out in his face as she shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

He smirked subtly. _She's so cute when she's angry! Only she is like a younger sister to me… How does she treat me, though?_

"What am I to you, Cagalli Yula Athha?" he asked.

"What?" she gulped down her mashed potatoes. "What?"

"What am I to you?" he patiently repeated.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… just to see if you view me as someone else." He shrugged. "Because I treat you as a younger sibling."

"You are my dummy for a fiancé, an idiot seminarian who doesn't know how to have fun." She admitted snappily.

He laughed.

"What?!" she snapped, not used to being laughed upon.

"You're so cute."

"Whatever." She sipped her iced tea.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking that if she was to be her younger sister, he'd be accused and be burned in hell for incest at the moment.

* * * * * = = = = = * * * * * = = = = = = =

**See? The title has nothing to** **with the title. How foolish of me. Well, hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!!! ^~^**


End file.
